Sometimes Love Happens Out Of No Where
by princess carissa
Summary: When an all boy and girl school gets mixed together in one big school, 'shits gonna hit the fan' as Tsunade puts it. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Kibaino, Nejiten, Shikatema swearing will happen
1. The Great News

Sometimes Love Happens Out Of No Where

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

'_music/singing'_ _'thoughts' __**"person's voice on the phone"**_**" voice speaking loudly"**

Summary: When an all boy and girl school gets mixed together in one big school, 'shits gonna hit the fan' as Tsunade puts it. Sasusaku, Naruhina, Kibaino, Nejiten, Shikatema

Chapter 1

As the sun was about to fade, a young girl who looked about sixteen with bright pink hair and beautiful emerald green eyes, was walking in to her house.

" Mom, Dad! I'm home!" She yelled as she walked in to an elegant living room.

" Sakura, how was work?" asked her mother, a middle-age woman with long bright red hair and soft brown eyes.

The girl know as 'Sakura' smiled and replied, " It was great till Naruto dumped ice-cream on Hinata."

Her father had just came down the stairs, he had short bleach white hair and emerald green eyes, with laughter hidden in them, " He is such a clumsy one. Does he even know the poor girl?"

"No he doesn't Dad. But she's head over heels for him." She smiled at her dad.

"Taisuke, stop chit-chatting, she has to go upstairs and get ready for school tomorrow." Her mother said to her father, while Sakura had laughed.

"Aw, come on Kumiky, she just got home let me make her laugh." Taisuke said pouting at his wife.

"Dad, I got a test tomorrow, I have to study, plus I have to meet one of Naruto's friends after school tomorrow." Sakura said as she started walking up the stairs. "Goodnight, love you!" She yelled when she got to the top.

"Goodnight Sakura, love you too." Her parents yelled from downstairs.

As Sakura got to her room she grabbed her school uniform and put it in the bathroom which was across from her room. She was about to get her books out to study when her phone went off.

' _I pick all my skirts to be a little to Sexy,_

_Just like all my thoughts they always get a bit Naughty,_

_When I'm out with my girls I always play a bit Bitchy,_

_Can't change the way I am, Sexy, Naughty, Bitchy Me!'_

" Of course Ino would know I was about to study." Sakura muttered, " Hey Ino-pig." She says as she answers the phone.

"Hey Forehead! Guess what!" a girl voice on the other line screamed.

" I don't know ugh, Kiba asked you out?" Sakura guessed as she was looking through her papers looking for the practice test review.

" No, not yet. He's such a flirt! He flirts with me all the time but yet he wont ask me out! Anyway, I got a new bass today!" Ino yelled on the other line.

"Awesome! What color? What brand?" Sakura ask with the upped most happiness. She loves music instruments, she knows how to play: guitar, bass, drums, and piano. She loves guitars the most though, since she's been playing that since she was seven.

"It's purple and black plus it's a 'Fender'!" Ino yelled excitedly. Ino's been playing bass since she was seven too.

"Rocking! Just in time too, cause we have practice tomorrow with Hinata, Tenten and Temari. You know we should do the talent show this year." Sakura said in to the phone.

"Yeah, we should!" Ino yelled, " Well it's almost 9 and I need my beauty sleep, so I got to go."

Sakura laughed, "Yeah cause heaven knows you need more. Bye then. See ya tomorrow."

" Yeah heaven does know that I need more. Bye." Ino said, laughing as she hangs up.

Sakura made sure she got all her homework and studying done. She then changed into shorts and a baggy t-shirt then climbed in her bed.

' _I have a feeling tomorrow will be good.'_ Sakura thought as she fell asleep.

Six in the morning.

**BEEP BEEP BE*SMASH***

Sakura yawned the stared at her broken alarm clock and shrugged. She then went to the bathroom, she got in the shower. After fifteen minutes she exited the bathroom in her school uniform.

Which consist of a plaid light blue and green skirt that was two inches after her knees, a white short sleeve button up with a blue under shirt, a tie that was blue and green stripped. Though your suppose to wear it the right way, her friends and her don't. She had her skirt so it's four inches above her knees, her top three buttons of her shirt was undone and her tie was loosely hanging from her neck. She was also wearing a light blue zip up jacket.

She went in her room grabbed her black school back and her music equipments and headed to her car. She started it up, to get it warm. Her and her friends did this green plan as on Mondays Sakura picks up the girls, Tuesdays Tenten does, Wednesdays Ino does, Thursdays Hinata does and Temari does Fridays.

Sakura went back inside to grab an apple and a flavored water bottle, then went to her car. She left her house and droved a least three blocks away, she soon grabbed her black phone and called someone.

"_**Hello" **_Said a tired voice on the other side of the phone.

"Tenten, I'm almost at your house." Sakura said as she turned right down a street.

"_**Alright, I'll be outside Sweet-stuff"**_ Tenten said as Sakura heard her yell something about 'books' and 'keys' before she hung up. About five minutes later Sakura pulled into a apartment building and saw a girl with brown hair up in twin buns and fierce brown eyes. She was wearing light blue ripped jeans under her skirt, her sleeves looked like they were cut by scissors. Her tie was used as forehead protector. She had on a black no-sleeve jacket on. Plus to add to the look she wore her favorite black combat boots. "Morning." she said as she slid in to the front seat.

"Morning Tenny." Sakura said as she pulled out of the driveway. " Can you call Temari and tell her to be ready?"

"Sure." Tenten said as she grabbed her red phone out of her jacket pocket.

"_**Yeah?"**_ a voice said through the phone.

"Hey, Tema. You ready?" Tenten asked as she was looking for a song to listen to on the radio.

"_**Yeah, I'll be outside with my brothers."**_ Temari answered.

" Why are you going to be outside with your brothers?" Tenten asked out of curiosity.

" _**I guess Naruto's coming to pick them up."**_ Temari said in a slightly non-caring voice. Tenten then heard a door slam.

"Okay, see ya!" She then hanged up the phone, "She'll be outside with her brothers."

"Why?" Sakura asked.

"Guess Naruto's picking them up." Tenten answered.

" Now, I'm scared for them." Sakura said laughing.

She stopped on the side of the road when she came to a house much like hers. She saw Temari wearing light green jeans under her skirt. The rest of her out fit was like Sakura's except her jacket was green. Her dirty blonde hair was up in her famous four pony-tails and her green-black eyes were glaring at a guy with brown bed hair and black eyes. He was sitting on the steps along with another guy with bright blood red hair and light green eyes outlined in black. They both were wearing white short-sleeved button up shirt, black jeans and a black tie loosely hanging from both their necks.

"Morning Kankuro, Gaara!" Tenten and Sakura yelled.

"Morning!" The brown haired one yelled with a huge smile, Kankuro.

"Morning." The red haired one, Gaara, said with a nod.

"Be good today!" Temari yelled after she had slipped in to the back seat behind Tenten.

"Yeah!" Kankuro yelled from his seat.

As they were driving away they passed an orange car, the driver had messy blonde hair. He strangely had three marks on each side of his face. His bright blue eye smiling hugely. He honked his horn once he saw them. "See ya, Sakura-chan!" He had yelled out of his window.

"See ya, Naruto!" She yelled back.

"Want me to call Hinata?" Temari asked

"Yeah but I bet she's already outside." Tenten spoke first.

"Most likely." Sakura said as Temari grabbed her light green phone and called Hinata.

"_**Yeah, I'm outside, Tema. You should know that." **_A soft voice came through the phone.

"You know it's rude not to let me speak first. But anyway we're almost there." Temari said then she hung up.

Soon they arrived at a huge mansion, and see a girl and a guy standing outside of the mansion.

The girl had long navy blue down her back. Her lavender-white eyes showed she's not scared but innocent to a point. She was wearing her out fit the way your suppose to for school, but she had the top two buttons undone. She had a purple jacket hanging on her shoulders.

The boy had long brown hair pulled in to a low pony-tail at his back, his white eyes glaring at anything and everything. He was wearing an outfit just like Gaara.

"Morning Hinata!" Tenten, Temari and Sakura yelled. Hinata climbed in to the back seat behind Sakura and buckled.

"Morning." she said as she waved bye to the boy. Sakura left heading to Ino's house.

"Say, who's that guy?" Temari asked turning to look at the girl.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him before." Sakura said looking in the rearview mirror.

"Oh, that's my cousin, Hyuga Neji." She said then says, "The reason you haven't seen him is because normally he picks his friends up for school. But since his car is down right now. I guess one of his friends is giving him a ride today."

"But! We spent the night at your house before! How come we didn't see him then?" Tenten said looking at the shy girl.

" That's because father made him spend the night at one of his friends house." Hinata said.

"Alright, by the way, he's cute!" Tenten said laughing. Hinata and the others giggled.

"Now, it's time to get Miss. Porky." Sakura said as she looked at Tenten.

Tenten grabbed her phone and yell once Ino picked up the phone, "**Hey! Get ready! Crazy!**" then hanged up.

"you do know, she's going to kill you?" Temari asked with a smirk.

"Oh, well. I got to die sometime."

As soon as they turned left they saw an angry blond with her long hair in a really high pony tail, her hair still reached lower back. Her baby blue eyes glaring at Tenten. She was wearing her top four buttons on her shirt down, and her skirt 6 inches before her knees. Her tie was loosely hanging from her neck. She had a light baby blue jacket unzipped and hugging her body. She was wearing five inch heels.

"H-Hi Ino." Tenten said cowering from the blonde's glare.

"Don't 'Hi' me, Tenten!" Ino yelled as she slid in between Hinata and Temari, "I'm not crazy. I'm beautiful." She said as she buckled up and put her purple bag on her lap as Hinata put her lavender bag on to her own lap. Temari sat up straighter and moved her light green bag closer to the door of the car.

"Well, off to Hell-Land." Ino muttered.

"Hey Piggy, Where's your new Bass?" sakura asked as she took off toward their school.

"Mom said she'd bring it over before practice today. So yeah."

"Girls did you forget your instruments?" sakura asked as she looked at the girls in the back seat through the review mirror.

"No, I left mine at school Friday." Tenten said as she was going on to her face-book. Temari shook her head at the second oldest girl in their friends for being obsessed with facebook.

"Left mine there too."

"My father's bringing it before school ends." Hinata said looking in her bag.

As they were about to pull into their school they saw half of the girl population trying to get in to the all boys school right beside

their school.

"Must be some celebrity ." Tenten said looking out her window.

"As if we care." Temari said laughing.

After Sakura parked, all the girls climbed out, then stood side by side together on the right side on the car. They were watching all the girls that were at the boys school.

"Wow, they're pathetic," Ino said shaking her head at them.

"Yup." Sakura said with boredom.

"I wonder who they're trying to get to." Hinata said as she tilted her head to the left and a curious look on her face. Temari shook her head.

"It's not worth the wondering, we'll probably find out later anyway. Since we all know Karin."

"Yeah it's most likely another pretty boy." Tenten said giggling as she pick up her red and brown shoulder bag.

"I'll laugh if they're trying to get to Naruto-Baka." Sakura explained, "We should head to class." She then picks up her black bag and gets all her music gear out of the trunk. All the girls headed to their homeroom class after they dropped off Sakura's guitar.

A teacher who looked about twenty-seven, with purple hair put in a spiky ponytail, her black eyes full of excitement as her favorite five girls walked in to her class. "Hey Chickies!"

"Hey Anko-Sensei!" they all shouted. When they sat down they heard a familiar voice over the intercom.

"**Girls! Tsunade here! Today we're having a assembly! It starts in five minutes! **" The principle, Tsunade yelled.

"Come on, Maggots!" Anko yelled smiling then started walking out of the girls right behind her.

"Wonder what happened." Sakura thought out loud.

"Maybe they want to talk to us about not getting preg-" Tenten cut Ino off.

"Ino, shut up! Your gonna make Hina-Chan faint!"

"It's fine Ten-Chan." Hinata's soft voice said.

" But seriously, what do they want to tell us?" Temari asked while looking at the windows that shows the boy's school.

"And why are the boy's all going somewhere, too?" Sakura asked as she searched the boy's crowd to find her childhood friend, Naruto.

When they got to the auditorium, they saw Principal Tsunade. She was wearing dark jeans and a white button up with a light green spring jacket over it opened, her big breast were shown a little. She wore four inch black high heels. Her long sand blonde hair was down to her mid-back in low pigtails. Her brown eyes watching the boys who were sitting in the front. Next to her stood the boys' principal. He had long white spiky hair down to his knees and happy black eyes staring at the amount of students who have all sat down. He was wearing a red T-shirt and a pair of light blue jeans plus a pair of brown boots.

As Tsunade saw that everyone was sitting she started to speak in to the microphone, "**Thank you all for coming at such short notice**! **I'm Tsunade and this is Jiraiya! We have some good news!"** She then passed it to Jiraiya.

" **Well as you just heard we got some great news, we're going to combine the schools! You also get to decide if you would like to stay at campus for the week and weekends or stay at home. Or whatever you want to do.**" his deep but cheerful voice was echoing the area around.

Tsunade then took over, "** Of course there are going to be dorm rooms and everything. You also get three other roommates. Your parents can decide if you get with all boys or girls. Or you can be with guys and girls, but the school isn't responsible for anything that happens in the rooms."** she took a deep breath, "** we are ready to answer anyone's questions."**

Sakura saw Naruto sitting in the front of the room and then watched him as he jumped up and screamed, "**NO TEME! YOU CAN'T EVEN TALK TO HER, SHE'S EVIL!"\**

"Baka." she heard Temari, Tenten and herself mutter it under their breath.

" **UZUMAKI NARUTO!**" Jiraiya screamed on the top of his lungs at the blonde haired boy.

Sakura then raised her hand, Tsunade saw and waved at her to speak, "Would we be still having music classes with just us girls or with the boys too?"

"Great question, Pretty!" yelled Jiraiya, who then got hit in the head by Tsunade.

"Don't kill my apprentice's innocents." She then took the microphone back, **" Sakura that indeed was a great question. You all will be in classes together, and yes you'll still be having your music classes.**"

Tenten then raised her hand, " How can you find a place like that on such short notice?"

"**Well Tenten the schools have been planning this for two years. Over the summer, the new school was built. Along with six other buildings, five which are huge dormitories. The last being a movie theaters, kitchen and two areas which would be considered as 'hangout rooms' and practice rooms**." Tsunade explained to Tenten.

"Hey Granny! When do our parents sign this shit! I want to go there now!" Naruto jumped as he yelled.

"**I'M NOT OLD! Watch your language, Uzumaki**!" Tsunade yelled.

"**Naruto-boy, it will be in a week when we start the new school**!" Jiraiya yelled

"**And all of you are going to help us move desks and stuff.**" Tsunade said looking at the crowd, waiting for someone disagree.

Suddenly Ino stood up with the other girls. Hinata was playing with her fingers, Tenten grinning, Temari smirking, but Sakura.

She was staring at the most beautiful man she has ever seen. His hair was spiked up in the back, looking like a chicken's behind. His skin looked as if the sun had only touched it once. His eyes were the darkest onyx ever known. He had the face of a god, she somehow knew that he was worth so much more. Most of all he was sitting right next to her second childhood friend, Uzumaki Naruto.

"Tsunade-sama! We're allowed to wear the clothes we like right or be stuck in these monkey-suits!" Ino yelled as she and the girls walked up to the stage. "Cause we'll help but not in skirts." she said jumping on to the stage with Sakura and the others landing gracefully next to the blonde.

"As if you follow the rules, you and Sakura are always trying to bring in different ways to wear it, or Temari and Tenten simply wear pants underneath. Out of this lot, Hinata's the best one to follow the dress-codes." Tsunade said with a humorous laugh at the girls who looked slightly annoyed and cheerful.

"Well, what about it?" Sakura snapped after a couple of moments of silence.

"Well if you girls would've waited I was going to say." Tsunade glared at the girls, who it didn't phase, then turn toward the student body, "**You can wear anything you want as long as it's not inappropriate and if it is only wear it in your dorm rooms. You all will get the papers in your last class today. That is all, dismissed!" **She yelled.

"Sakura-chan!" the said girl turned only to smack into Naruto's chest.

"Geez Naruto! You don't have to be that close and yell!" Sakura then punched his head.

"Ow!" Naruto grabbed his head in pain.

"Dobe." A deep low voice said a little bit behind the blonde boy.

"Shut it, Teme!" Naruto turned around to look at the said boy.

Sakura looked at where the voice came from and gasped lightly.

A/N: this is my new story. Im sorry about my other stories, my laptop crashed, I lost everything. So now I have to rewrite them on my laptop. And I kinda ran in to a writers block on Vampires in Leaf High, but I'll try my best to come up with another chapter.

Let me know what you think of this story so far, I will take flames.


	2. The Practice, Sisterhood and Girls Night

Sometimes Love Happens Out Of No Where

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

'_music/singing'_ _'thoughts' __**"person's voice on the phone"**_**" voice speaking loudly"**

Chapter 2: The Practice, Sisterhood, and Girls Night.

* * *

When Sakura saw the beautiful boy, she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Stop staring." He demanded. _'who is this girl? Is she the one Dobe talked about?' _he thought as he glared at her pink hair.

"Sorry, not everyday you see a jerk with duck-ass hair like you. Naruto, who's this teme?" the cherry blossomed girl asked, while glaring at the said 'teme'.

"He's Uchiha Sasuke, but I call him 'Sasuke-teme'! Teme be nice to my Sakura!" Naruto shouted then ran next to Sakura and move her away from his friend.

"Well nice to meet you." Hinata said as she watched Sakura beat up Naruto for calling her 'his' Sakura. "I'm Hyuga Hinata." She then started to raise her hand as to shake his hand.

"NO! Don't Pretty-lady! You might get his issues!" Naruto yelled grabbing her arm and dragging her five feet from the Uchiha.

"I'm Tenten." Tenten then did a two finger-salute, then went over to Hinata to help her blushing friend. "Idiot! Let her go!" she then kept smacking him in the head, until he released Hinata's arm.

"Temari." She turned to look behind her sensing someone was still in the room. She saw a guy with brown hair up in a high spiky pony-tail, making his head look like a pineapple, sleeping. She grinned evilly, then walk up behind the sleeping guy.

"Name's Ino!" Ino shouted, the she turned to watch Temari scream right next to the guy's ear.

"Nara Shikamaru! Wake up!" Then she violently smacked him up side the head, and the face. Naruto, Sakura, Ino and Tenten exploded in laughter, on the ground. Then Shikamaru started to swear Temari out, which she started to hit him harder. Sasuke was just watching the group of people like they were a bunch of weirdo's.

"Okay! Enough Temari!" Hinata shouted out at her. Temari took one look at Hinata, then walked away from Shikamaru. Sakura stopped laughing and looked at Hinata to see her mad.

"Girls, Time to run the she-witch is out!" Sakura whispered to the girls next to her. They briskly jumped up and was slowly backing away from the navy haired girl.

Naruto noticed they were trying to get away, " Sakura why are you sneaking away?" Hinata then turned to look at the three girls almost near the door.

"Get over here _now._" Hinata hissed. The girls were by her side in a second. "Go say 'sorry' for laughing when someone is getting hurt." She then turn to Temari, who looked about to pee herself, " You go and say sorry for hitting him." The girls didn't waste a second they ran over to the boy holding his head.

"Sorry for laughing while you were getting hurt." Sakura said it with a annoyed face, Tenten with one that wants to kill. Ino just said with a little funky smile.

"Sorry for hitting you." Temari said it with no emotion what so ever.

"Good. Now we need to get to class." Hinata said while waking out of the room. " Good bye guys." She said politely over her shoulder.

"Got to go!" Tenten yelled then past Hinata at the door.

"See ya!" The other girls yelled and left right after their friends.

"We should get to class." Shikamaru said while heading to his school with the boys.

* * *

In Music class.

"Sorry for being late, we had to help Tsunade." Sakura said to Bee-Sensei.

"Yo, Yo! Now you gotta sing in front of class as a apology!" he rapped.

"Sure." Sakura said with a weird look. She grabbed her guitar, while Ino grabbed an extra bass, Tenten went to her drums. Hinata grabbed a keyboard, while Temari grabbed another guitar for rhythm.

**( A/n: Sakura= italic, Ino= bold italics, everyone= underlined italics. I do not own the song.)**

'_I'm in the business of misery,_

_Let's take it from the top,_

_She's got a body like an hourglass, it's ticking like a clock, _

_it's only a matter of time before we all run out,_

_When I thought he was mine she caught him by the mouth._

_**I waited eight long months,**_

_**She finally set him free.**_

_**I told him I couldn't lie he was the only one for me,**_

_** four weeks and we caught on fire,**_

_**She's got it out for me,**_

_**But I wear the biggest smile.**_

_Whoa, i never meant to I got him where I want him , _

_it was never my intention to brag,_

_To steal it all away from you now _

_God does it feel so good,_

_Cause I got him where I want him__ if you could then you know you would._

_Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_Second chances they don't ever matter, people never change once a whore you're nothing more,_

_I'm sorry, that'll never say about forgiveness, _

_we're both supposed to have exchanged._

_I'm sorry honey, but I passed it up, now look this way._

_**Well there's a million other girls,**_

_**Who do it just like as innocent as possible to get to who,**_

_**They want and what they like,**_

_**It's easy if you do it right.**_

_Well I refuse, _

_I refuse, _

_I refuse!_

_Whoa, i never meant brag_

_But I got him where I want him ,_

_ it was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now_

_God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him right now_

_ if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good._

_I watched his wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving you_

_Just watch my wildest dreams come true_

_Not one of them involving..._

_**Whoa, i never meant to brag**_

_**But I got him where I want him now.**_

_Whoa, i never meant to brag_

_But I got him where I want him , i_

_t was never my intention to brag_

_To steal it all away from you now._

_But God does it feel so good,_

_'Cause I got him where I want him now if you could then you know you would._

_'Cause God it just feels so..._

_It just feels so good' _

As Sakura got her breath back everyone cheered.

"Good job girls!" Bee-sensei yelled and then he went on teaching the class about rhythm.

* * *

After school the girls all headed to the music room.

"So are we entering?" Tenten asked the girls as they all sat in a circle.

" I think we should. We're good!" Ino said.

" Yeah, we're good but do we even have our own song to play?" Temari asked Ino, who in turn frowned with thinking.

"I think we should do it." Hinata said looking at the girls, " between Saku-chan and me, we should come up with our own song."

"you girls really want to do this?" Sakura asked looking at every single face in the room.

"Yeah!" they all yelled.

"Fine but what do we call the band?" Sakura asked. They all sat there for fifteen minutes in silence until Tenten yelled, "Deadly Blossoms?"

"No, it makes us sound like we're killers, like you." Temari said laughing.

"pfft. I don't kill people, I just hurt them." Tenten muttered.

"Mind freezer?" Ino asked.

"No." everyone said shaking their heads.

"Fallen Angels?" Hinata suggested. The girls were thinking it over.

"I like it." Sakura said as she nodded to Hinata.

"I love it!" Ino shouted in Hinata's ear as she hugged her. Temari shook her head at the blonde girl.

"Good thinking Hinata." Temari smiled at the blushing girl.

"Alright, lets practice." Sakura got up and walked over to the microphone. The girls all got to their spots and tuned their instruments. "Which song do you guys want to play right now?" She turned to her best friends.

Ino jumped up and down and yelled, " Finding A Good Man?"

" Sure."

**(A/n: Sakura is italic and Ino is bold italics, Hinata is underlined italics)**

_Here's to findin' a good man_

_Got a bucket of Corona_

_Enough stories to last all night_

_About the trials and tribulations_

_Of findin' Mr. Right_

_Of findin' a good man_

_**Here's to the liars and the cheaters**_

_**And the cold mistreaters**_

_**To the mama's boys who can't make a stand**_

_**Here's to the superficial players**_

_**The I love you too soon sayers**_

_**If you hear me girls raise your hand**_

_**Let's have a toast**_

_**Here's to findin' a good man**_

_Blind dates and horror stories_

_Pushy guys and fast movers_

_Let's dedicate this girl's night out_

_To big talkers bad losers_

_It's so hard findin' a good man_

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters_

_And the cold mistreaters_

_To the mama's boys who can't make a stand_

_Here's to the superficial players_

_The I love you too soon sayers_

_If you hear me girls raise your hand_

_Let's have a toast_

_Here's to findin' a good man_

_**Julie I know you want perfection**_

_**Angie you wanna listener**_

_**Lisa your list is gettin' long**_

_**And girls you know me I just want a good kisser**_

_Here's to the liars and the cheaters_

_And the cold mistreaters_

_To the mama's boys who can't make a stand_

_Here's to the superficial players_

_The I love you too soon sayers_

_If you hear me girls raise your hand_

_Let's have a toast_

_Here's to findin' a good man'_

"That was Awesome!" Tenten yelled while Smashing her drums one more time.

"Hinata you sounded awesome! Maybe Naruto heard it and he fell in love with you!" Temari yelled, just as heard footsteps out in the hall. They all ran to sit down and act like they were writing a song.

" I hear five footsteps." Sakura whispered to the girls. They all immediately laid down on their stomachs and started talking about a boy band, as to distract the people coming.

"Is it Yuki and her friends?" Hinata whispered next to Sakura's ear. "Not sure."

"Hey guys! I think they're in here!" They all heard the voice. They started giggling to themselves and went back to where they were before they heard the footsteps. The door slid open and they saw Naruto grinning like the idiot he is.

" I could hear you guys jamming in the boys courtyard." he said as he walked in with Sasuke, Shikamaru, Neji and another boy. He had short messy brown hair, with black dog like eyes staring at Ino, he had two red triangles tattoos going down his cheeks. He was wearing a black three days grace shirt and baggy blue jeans, with a black bag hanging over his shoulder.

" Hey Ino!" he shouted.

Ino blushed lightly, " Hey Kiba, how have you been?"

"It's going good now, you?" he replied.

"Great." Ino then looked at Naruto and Sakura who were having a thumb wrestle. " Sakura we still have to practice."

"Fine." Sakura then allowed Naruto to win the battle, then went over to her stand. "So, why did you come here if you knew we were practicing?"

" The guys haven't hear you play before and they want to listen. Is that alright?" Naruto instead of, asking Sakura, he asked Hinata. "I'm sorry pretty lady but I don't think I know your name."

Hinata blushed, looked at her cousin , who was to busy watching Tenten. She turned back to him, " I'm Hinata Hyuga, Neji's cousin. You'd have to ask Sakura that one cause she does the singing not me."

"There's no way your related to Neji. Your too pretty to be related to him. But Sakura would be mean, and tell me to get lost." Naruto then pouted at her, which she giggled at.

"Fine, you guys can listen." She didn't expect the hug she got.

"Guys we can stay and listen!" Naruto yelled then pulled up a chair near where Hinata stood at her keyboard. All the other guys just sat in the chairs that were further away from the speakers.

"Okay so which song, Naruto?" Sakura asked the blonde boy ignoring the glare she was getting from the bastard.

" how about one you wrote? 'Just Around The Corner'?" He asked rubbing his chin.

"Fine." She whispered as she tried to remember the song.

**(A/n: Sakura is italic and Ino is bold italic, underlined italics is both)**

'_I thought I saw you in my head_

_How'd you sleep away again?_

_Where'd you go?_

_**Where'd you go?**_

_**I came so close so many times,**_

_**Even almost lost my mind, trying to find you, **__**trying to find you.**_

_How could this city feels so lonely?_

_It's hard to believe when people tell me_

_Don't give up when it all comes down_

_Only things that you lost are found_

_Just around the corner, __just around the corner_

_When you don't think you can take no more_

_You might find what you're searching for_

_Just around the corner, __just around the corner_

_**It's just around the corner, it's just around the corner**_

_**If I knew where you are somehow, **_

_**I'd be running there right now**_

_**No matter how far, no matter how far**_

_This would be easier if only_

_I could believe what people tell me_

_**Don't give up when it all comes down**_

_Only things that you lost are found_

_Just around the corner, __**just around the corner**_

_When you don't think you can take no more_

_**You might find what you're searching for**_

_Just around the corner_

_**It's just around the corner, it's just around the corner, yeah.**_

_Just around the corner_

_I swear the stars look like they're crying_

_Waiting for Love can feel like dying__**wow**_

_Don't give up when it all comes down_

_Only things that you lost are found_

_**Just around the corner, just around the corner**_

_When you don't think you can take no moreY_

_ou might find what you're searching for_

_Just around the corner_

_**It's just around the corner, yeah.**_

_Just around the corner_

_It's just around the corner, around the corner_

_It's just around the corner'_

Sakura and Ino gave grins to each other and forgot the guys were still in the room, they were having so much fun. They gave the other girls a look for the song they want to play.

**(A/n: Sakura is italic and Ino is bold italic, underlined italics is both)**

_Ay, Ay, AyNobody likes being played_

_Beyonce, Beyonce_

_**Shakira, Shakira **__(hey)_

_He said I'm worth it, his one desire_

_**I know things about 'em that you wouldn't wanna read about**_

_He kissed me, his one and only, (__yes__) beautiful Liar_

_**Tell me how you tolerate the things that you just found out about**_

_**You never know**_

_Why are we the ones who suffer_

_**I have to let go**_

_He won't be the one to cry_

_(__Ay__) Let's not kill the karma_

_(__Ay__) Let's not start a fight_

_(__Ay__) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_**Can't we laugh about it (**__Ha Ha Ha__**)**_

_**(**__Oh__**) It's not worth our time**_

_**(**__Oh__**) We can live without 'em**_

_**Just a beautiful liar**_

_**I trusted him, but when I followed you, I saw you together**_

_I didn't know about you then 'till I saw you with him again_

_**I walked in on your love scene, slow dancing**_

_You stole everything, how can you say I did you wrong_

_**You never know**_

_When the pain and heartbreak's over_

_**I have to let go**_

_The innocence is gone_

_(__Ay__) Let's not kill the karma_

_(__Ay__) Let's not start a fight_

_(__Ay__) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_**Can't we laugh about it (**Ha Ha Ha**)**_

_**(**__Oh__**) It's not worth our time**_

_**(**__Oh__**) We can live without 'em**_

_**Just a beautiful liar**_

_**Tell me how to forgive youWhen it's me who's ashamed**_

_And I wish could free you_

_Of the hurt and the pain_

_But the answer is simple_

_He's the one to blame_

_Beyonce Beyonce_

_**Shakira Shakira**_

_Beyonce Beyonce_

_**Shakira Shakira**__(Hey)_

_(__Ay__) Let's not kill the karma_

_(__Ay__) Let's not start a fight_

_(__Ay__) It's not worth the drama_

_For a beautiful liar_

_**Can't we laugh about it (**Ha Ha Ha**)**_

_**(**__Oh__**) It's not worth our time**_

_**(**__Oh__**) We can live without 'em**_

_**Just a beautiful liar**_

By the end of the songs Kiba and Naruto were staring at Ino and Hinata. Sakura was fixing the microphone. The other guys were just sitting there watching as the girls put away their instruments.

"Well, well, well. Look what we have here, the five whores are trying to play music, while these poor guys have to bleed from their ears." Everyone turned their heads to the door and saw a girl. She had short bright green hair and yellow eyes glaring at the girls. She was wearing a black tank top showing off almost all of her upper body and bright white short shorts, that were way to short.

"Yuki." Sakura hissed. She then started walking towards the girl, "You must be mistaken, you and your friends are the whores. Incase you forgot we kicked you ass in music class, because you cant sing to save your own life. These poor boys would only now be bleeding because they just heard your voice." She then walked back to her stuff.

"Pfft. I sing better than you any day, Forehead" She started laughing after she said that. Sakura just kept working on putting the microphone back to where Bee-sensei wants it, acting like she didn't hear it.

Now Ino was pissed, she walked right up to Yuki's face and started glaring at the green haired girl. " Listen here bitch. You. Don't. Call. Her. That! You want to fucking get your face beat then do it again. I'm the only one who can call her that." After Ino hissed that she spit in Yuki's face. "That's what trashy whores get."

"Ino. Calm down." Kiba walked right up behind the blonde girl, "She's not worth any of your time."

"He's right, let's go girls!" Naruto yelled grabbing Hinata's arm and her bag. They all grabbed their stuff and walked out the door, except Tenten, Temari and Sakura.

" Listen, bitch. You come near us again, we'll fuck you up just like last time with your…. Free spirited friends." Temari glared at the girl while grabbing her stuff and walking to Ino and Shikamaru. Tenten went right up in her face. " I can't wait to see life screw you over." Then she walked out leaving Sakura with Yuki.

" Thought I should let you know how your ex, my boyfriend, is doing. He loves being with me cause unlike you I can make him happy." Yuki said walking up to Sakura who had her back turned.

"Good. I don't need a boy. I need a man and he absolutely is not one." Sakura then turned with her eyes harder then ever.

"He wished it was me every time you guys did anything. He tells me he loves me."

"Good for you. He and all my other ex's can have you, I'm going to find someone who wont cheat on me and love me, not leave me for you or any other female." Sakura then grabbed her stuff and walked out of the room.

"Bye-Bye Sakura-chan." She yelled in a baby voice. Sakura just kept on walking head held high. Ino went right up to her and hugged the life out of her. "Let's go home."

"Girls night?" Hinata asked lightly. Tenten nodded and went over to Sakura and Ino. "Time to go get ICE CREAM!" Tenten yelled dragging the poor girls with her, to Sakura's car.

"Does she always yell when she says 'ice cream'?" Hinata looked behind her seeing Neji rubbing his temples.

"Yes Nii-san she does." Hinata and Temari just started walk to Sakura's car.

"Hey, can we hang with you girls tonight?" Naruto asked Hinata, who blushed.

"Idiot." Temari heard three whispers behind her, she guessed it was Hinata's cousin, Uchiha brat and lazy bum. " Naruto, you're an idiot. What would be the point of GIRLS night if boys are there too?" She asked looking at him.

"Maybe you should call it hangout night? Huh?" Naruto asked with a goofy face.

"No. Have a guys night with these guys. We girls are just going to be sleeping over at Ten's house cause she's driving tomorrow." Temari said while walking to Sakura's car. Hinata was already at the car waiting for the girls to stop fighting over which kind of ice cream they want.

"Fine! You're a meanie! We will have a guys night! GUYS NIGHT!" Naruto yelled then started running across the street to his car.

"Why are we friends with him again?" Neji asked, while nodding a good-bye to the girls who waved, while they were still fighting.

"Because he's cool!" Kiba yelled and then ran to catch up with the blonde.

"And him?" Sasuke finished.

Shikamaru chuckled, " If we didn't have them, we'd have boring lives." Shikamaru did a little wave over his shoulder to the girls, while Sasuke just kept walking.

"Hn." both boys replied. They got out of the way of the speeding car that honked at them. When they got over to where Naruto's car they saw Kiba pouting, they all raised an eyebrow.

"Let's just get this over." Neji muttered while getting in the middle of the backseat. Sasuke slid next to him behind Naruto. Shikamaru just walked to the other side of the car getting in the only seat left.

"To Sasuke's House!" Naruto yelled.

"Why my house?" Sasuke asked glaring at him, while he kicked his seat.

" Because you have a cool house and I haven't seen your mom in so long."

"How is my house cool? You just saw my mom this morning."

"You have the best electronics, and a lot of food." Naruto said looking at him through the rearview mirror.

" You know Itachi's home right? He's going to annoy everyone." Sasuke said while texting his mom to let her know.

"Yeah, I know. Nah, we'll annoy him." Naruto said giving him a cheeky grin.

"Hn." Sasuke then looked out the window.

"Naruto we have to go to our houses first so when have clothes for tomorrow." Kiba said as Naruto was pulling out of their school's parking lot.

"Fine, who lives closer?" he asked the guys as he turned right.

"I do, baka." Shikamaru said with a yawn. He leaned against the window as naruto headed to his house.

* * *

**To the girls**

"Sakura, are we driving your car to get our stuff and head to Tenten's or are we getting dropped off then getting picked up by Tenten?" Temari asked from the middle seat. Sakura looked in the mirror.

"We'll do the second one, cause my car's almost low. And I'll drop Ten off first, to let her mom know she's having us over." Tenten who was sitting beside her just shook her head.

"Moms working out of state again. She never has time anyway to care about plans. You know how she is." Tenten then looked out the window.

"Alright but we'll still drop you off first." Sakura said as she pulled up to her apartment building. " See ya in a few. We'll pick up your favorite ice cream when we go to the store." Hinata nodded, agreeing with the pink haired girl, Temari just smiled. Ino climbed in to the front seat head first.

Tenten started laughing at Ino, " Alright see ya in a few." the she started heading in.

Sakura pulled away heading to Temari's house, "That girl, why does she feel like she can hide stuff from us? She upset all the time."

Hinata shook her head, " She knows she can't. She just feels lonely all the time cause her mom's always working and never caring about her. She knows at least she has us." She said looking out the window.

"Her mom used to be really cool before she found out what was going on." Temari said sliding into the seat behind Sakura.

"Yeah, she was." Ino then hanged her feet out the window.

"Tenten would just love to spend more time with her. But her mom's to 'busy'." Sakura said going down Temari's street. She pulled up to the house and parked. "We have to help that girl out of it." she stuck her hand in between the seats. Ino smiled and put her hand on top, Hinata was next and last was Temari.

"Just like tonight's girls night is for you too." Temari said as she jumped out of the car. Sakura just smiled at her, waved to Kankuro and Gaara along with Hinata and Ino.

"Hinata, so now Naruto finally knows your name. Whats going to happen now, hm?" Ino said looking at the girl in the backseat. Ino turned in her seat facing both Hinata and Sakura. "And that Uchiha boy seems about your type." Ino giggled out because Sakura was glaring at her out of the corner of her eye.

"I-Ino, I don't know what your talking about." Hinata stuttered out then turned to look out the window.

"He's not my type." Sakura hissed. She then turned down a couple more streets.

Ino laughed, " Hinata, you know what I'm talking about. He so is your type, Sakura!" She finished just as soon as they got to Hinata's house.

"Bye guys, see ya." Hinata said as she practically jumped out of the car and ran. Sakura started driving away.

"Alright we're alone. What did she say to make your eyes as hard as ice?" Ino asked looking at her friend, who wouldn't even look at her. " She brought up Katsumi right?" She saw her friend slightly nod. "Saying stuff about?"

" She was just saying how happy he is with her. About how he wished it was her for everything we did. How he tells her he loves her and he loves being with her." Sakura said, no emotion showing, though Ino saw right through it.

"If he loves her, then he was never worthy of your unconditional love you carry in your heart. Don't you ever regret the love you had for him, he should regret that he lost you. You're the best damn thing that he could've had. Now he has to deal with seeing you in somebody's else's arms, seeing you in love for real." Ino then saw they were at her house. She leaned over and hugged her childhood friend, "Never forget that your something he doesn't deserve." Ino whispered in Sakura's ear. She didn't let go after that cause she felt tears falling on her shoulder. Ino missed the happy go lucky Sakura from a couple months ago. Ino would rather die than keep seeing her friend hold in pain. "I'm always going to be there for you. No matter how much you say you don't need me or the girls." she felt Sakura loosen her grip and lightly pulled away.

"Thank you, Ino." Sakura said lightly brushing away some tears.

"No need to thank me, that's what sisters are for." Ino smiled. "I'll see you soon okay? Don't forget that I love you and so do the girls." She then grabbed her bag, held Sakura's hand for a second then got out of the car.

Sakura waited until Ino was in the house before going to her house. When she walked in to her house, she was remembering the times her and Katsumi had.

' _I can't believe six months ago, he dumped me after a two year relationship. I gave myself to him, thinking he was the one. Yeah the one leaving me the day after giving myself.' _Sakura thought, as she walked up stairs into her room, she went to her closet and grabbed another school outfit. She then packed a baggy T-shirt and some white guy shorts, all her brushes, movies and money. She changed out of her school outfit into light pair of jeans and a light red tank-top and high tops shoes. She tugged her hair up in to a messy bun.

She grabbed her bag and ran downstairs, knowing her mom would be home soon. She went in the kitchen and grabbed a small bag of chips. She walked in to her living room turning on the TV. and sat down on her family's gray couch. After fifteen minutes of watching a element bending show, she heard her mom's car pull up.

She ran outside to help her mom with groceries. "Hey mom! I had a question." Sakura asked as she held the door open with her foot for her mom.

"What is it?" Kumiky asked walking in to the house.

"Do you mind if I spend the night at Ten's? Her mom's out of town again and she seemed pretty down about it. So Ino suggested we have a girls night. Is it okay?" Sakura started putting away some of the food along with her mom.

"When isn't that women out of town? That poor girl just wants time with her mom, and her mom can't even see it. Yes, you can but, you need to call your work first. They called, asking to see if you can teach the new worker tomorrow." Her mom then went upstairs to change in to .

Sakura went over to the house phone and dialed her works number.

"Hello, Frosty Treats! Your speaking to Akira , how can I help you?" A high sweet voice said over the line.

"Hey Akira! It's Sakura, my mom told me you guys called today. So what do ya need?" Sakura said jumping up on the counter.

"Hey Sakura! So Naruto brought a friend over yesterday who applied for a job and got it. He starts tomorrow and you better at teaching the ropes then Naruto-Baka. So I was wondering if you would teach him and I'll pay you overtime."

" When did Naruto bring the friend, I was working yesterday? Yeah I guess, I should be better than him, I'm the one who got him this job. What time do you want me in?"

"I think he brought him like twenty minutes before your shift. Yeah you did a good job picking he's clumsy but he's good with people, now you got him bringing in people to work." She laughed a little, " How about three o'clock? You'd have enough time to go home and change and get here in time right?"

Sakura thought it over, '_ I get out of school at 2:15, so yeah that can work.'_ She took a breath. " Yeah, I'll be there by three. Now I got to go, Tenten's coming to pick me up. See ya tomorrow."

"Okay, see ya Sakura." Sakura hanged up just as she heard a car honk and a door shutting.

"Bye Mom! Love you, I'll see you tomorrow night!" She yelled as she grabbed her bag and ran out the door almost smacking in to her dad.

"Where you going?" He laughed.

"Tenten's. It's a girls night. Love ya daddy!" Sakura said as she quickly kiss her dad's cheek and the jumped in the backseat of Tenten's dark green jeep.

"TO THE STORE!" Temari, Ino and Tenten yelled as Hinata and Sakura just giggled at them

"BYE DAD!" Sakura yelled while waving back at her dad, who waved back.

"Tonight's gonna be a good night!" Ino yelled looking at the girls.

"Lame. You stole that from the song." Temari said shaking her head.

"But it's lamer knowing she stole that from the song!" Tenten said looking in the rearview mirror.

"That makes you the lamest for butting in!" Temari and Sakura yelled at the same time. Hinata who's in between them just shook her head and laughed.

"Tonight is going to be good though. I can feel it." Hinata said smiling at the girls.

"Hell yeah its going to be!" all the girls yelled, they turned up the music full blast and sang and danced all the way to the store.

* * *

**A/N: I hope it was good. Next chapter will find out more about what happened for Tenten and her Mom. Also will sparks of love or hate go of with Sakura and one of Naruto's friends? Stay in tune.**

**Songs in order:**

**Misery Business- Panamore**

**Findin' A Good Man- Danielle Peck**

**Just Around The Corner- Simple Plan**

**Beautiful Liar- Beyonce ft. Shakira**


End file.
